


Fantasy

by Mikasasgirl67



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Oh to be Levi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasasgirl67/pseuds/Mikasasgirl67
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Kudos: 21





	Fantasy

Completely out of words , her breath caught in her throat she didn’t know what to respond to what he just asked her , she already know the answer to his question , god she thought about it a lot of times but she couldn’t just said it out loud in front of him . 

"Well ? You can tell me don’t worry" Levi asked sitting on their bed looking up at her as she was lightly leaning on his lap , blocked after he asked her if she had any sexual fantasies she wanted to try with him.  
"I don’t have any to be honest"she lied avoiding his blue eyes who were intensely focusing on her. 

"Really ? I think you’re lying to me Petra" he responded grabbing her chin to make her look at him "Tell me you know I won’t say no , except if it’s some weird shit like shitting on me or whatever" he added , she laughed he really had to bring his shit jokes everywhere. 

"Oh my god no" Petra laughed shaking her head before looking at him seriously but still slightly nervous " Well I ... I always had one fantasy way even before we were together" she mumbled. 

"Go on tell me" he pressed lightly bringing his arms around her waist to make her seat on his lap fully. 

"I .. I wanted well I still want to ... sit on your face" she whispered quietly " I’m sorry you must think I’m such a disrespectful pervert wanting to sit on my Captain’s face" Petra continued blushing slightly.

Levi didn’t say anything, he just looked at her not taking away his eyes from her beautiful blushing face who was looking down at her lap , to be honest with himself the little fantasy she had aroused him more than he would have liked , but after all bringing her pleasure was always a top priority for him, and honestly who would he be to deny her. 

He gently removed her from his lap before moving himself further up the bed bringing a pillow to rest his head on.  
“Alright come up here” his deep voice echoed in their room after the silence that occupied their room. 

"Wait what ? Really you don’t have to Levi honestly" Petra exclaimed , a bit shocked of the fact that he would actually accept to fulfill her desire.  
"Sit Petra now" he commanded with the voice that he used when he was ordering her on the battlefield. 

Not being the one to disobey him when he was using that tone on her , she began to get on the bed before straddling his waist looking down at him still panicking inside.  
"Are you sure ?" She whispered while gently moving her hands on his defined abs. 

"Absolutely sure now move up" he confirmed grabbing her waist "Wait shouldn’t you remove that first" he teased grabbing her panties before letting them slap back on her skin , which made her yelp lightly.  
"Levi ! yes I will remove them " she huffed looking at his amused face before grabbing her panties and sliding them down her tights and placing them on the desk next to their bed. 

Oh god she was actually going to do this she realised , she didn’t except him to be so eager for this while she herself was a mumbling mess even if it was her fantasy to begin with.

"Ok so I move up now" she announced while putting her hands on his shoulder to give herself leverage to move up his torso before stoping at a inch away from his face , which was in his usual stoic expression but his eyes betrayed the lust he felt towards what was going to happen in the next minutes. 

"What ? fucking sit already” he scoffed before suddenly grabbing her thighs and moving her upwards himself , she quietly yelped surprised by his sudden action before feeling his tongue licking her already soaking lips from top to bottom , she let out a quite moan before sitting herself more comfortably on his face. 

"That wet already huh ?" He pointed out , his voice echoing around her , making shudder from the sensation, before going back to aggressively lick her entire vagina from her opening which got penetrated as deeply as he can with his tongue and switching to her clit with his lips wrapping themselves on her before sucking loudly on it , it was too much too fast for her she couldn’t hold in the gasp and moans escaping from her mouth which only aroused Levi more. 

"Levi please don’t stop" she whispered softly before being cut by a loud deep moan coming out of her mouth "Oh my god it’s so hmmmm” she moaned while her hips were beginning to move on their own she couldn’t hold herself in , the fact that her Captain was in a such shameful position made her crazy.

"That’s it ride my face" he moaned letting his lover moving her slit up and down his face riding him like he was a fucking horse or something though he wasn’t the one to complain , not at all .  
He kept flicking his tongue on her clit and licking all of her wetness , his face now covered of her juice , fuck he was liking this more than he would of thought.

"Levi ! fuck uhhhh ... ahhh ... god ! " she cried out while grabbing his hair tightly she began to feel herself pulsing because of his mouth.  
"Mmmmm... ahhh....Levi I’m going to come please... please" she pleaded throwing her head back from the pleasure.

"Do it keep moving , fuck my face Petra" Levi languidly said , sticking out his tongue more for her to grind on , and shit if her fingers in his hair didn’t arouse him more than he already was.

She kept moving her vagina on him feeling his tongue and lips lapping and sucking her , his hands wrapping around her tights she lowered her head to look at him only to see him with his eyes closed looking clearly invested in what he was doing to her and she couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

“AHHHH ! FUCK ! UGHH LEVI !” She moaned loudly her body shaking , her thighs trembling and tightening around his face as she kept panting and sobbing from her intense orgasm , Levi didn’t stop his licking , grinding his tongue all over her to clean the wetness that came out of her. 

"Levi stop ..." she cried feeling his tongue still tracing her slit , she couldn’t even move to bring herself up "Levi !” She pulled his hair lightly stoping his movement .

"Alright alright" Levi replied before grabbing her and pulling her out of his face , and putting her gently next to him "So satisfied?" He asked putting his arms backwards on the pillow looking down at Petra. 

"You’re face is completely wet" she retorted looking at him with half lidded eyes "I’m sorry let me clean that up for you” she stated before grabbing his face gently and kissing him passionately , his mouth responding hungrily swiping his tongue in her mouth letting her taste herself , they kept kissing for a few moments before breaking it off in need of oxygen.

"Thank you Levi that was ... really good" she murmured looking at his handsome face , and running her hands through his soft black hair and undercut.

"Pleasure was all mine" He smiled while dragging his thumb on her bottom lip, gazing at her perfect face before leaning down and whispering in her ear "I guess it’s my turn now ? Don’t you think ?" 

She blushed before pulling him in for another kiss , they were now more than ready to keep going for the rest of the night.


End file.
